I'm a Mage, Not a Witch, Baka!
by IAmActualTrash
Summary: When Lucy is sent into the soul eater world by a dark mage she meets the soul eater gang. But questions pop up. How is fairy tail taking it? How did anyone not notice she's a weapon? Will she make it back to her family? Will she fall in love with a certain someone? Find out as Lucy goes through love,hate,jealously,and more in, I'm a Mage, Not a Witch, Baka! (Adopted from squid2000)


Hi! So yeah...i did not steal this btw. Squid-chan (squid2000) said that I could work off of this so...yeah! Hope u enjoy it will be a GrayxLucyxSoul (but mostly solu #OTP )

* * *

Lucy was on her way back from a mission, she done the job solo. Her rent was due and she only needed a little bit more jewels, so she took a job that involved her moving boxes for a supply store. She didn't want to be a burden to her team since it was such a simple job. There had been a lot of boxes to move so she had been in the town for a couple.

She was, however, glad that she could ride the train in peace and not have a dragon slayer throwing up every 5 minutes. Lucy did feel a little bad about not bringing her team with her, but there would be plenty more jobs to go on with her team when she got back.

Lucy was just about to relax with Plue in her arms when the train was stopped. She sent Plue back to the Spirit World and look out the window just to notice that they weren't at a train station yet. 'Weird', Lucy thought. A few moments later she heard screams coming from the cab in front of her. She hopped of her seat and ran to the noise. When she arrived she saw a dark mage hijacking the train.

"Stop right there!" Lucy screamed at the mage. The mage then looked up and just smirked at Lucy. He had dark red hair, vibrant blue eyes, and wore dark pants and t-shirt. He adorned a black cape that covered most of his body except his head.

"And what if I don't?" He asked smugly. Lucy ran up to him and gave him a Lucy Kick. (GOAL!) He flew out the window into the forest next to the tracks.

"I want you to get everyone to a safe distance away from the battle," she said to the conductor of the train. The conductor told everyone evacuate from the train. Lucy nodded and ran out to the mage that was still recovering from her kick.

[A/N: the mage will have Zero's magic but he's just a random person...I laze]

"Dark Capriccio," the mage said. A beam of light came out and around it swirled a beam of blue. Lucy jumped out of the way, but it still hit her leg leaving a few cuts and a burn. Lucy groaned in pain when she heard another familiar voice.

"Ice Make: Eagles," the voice said, Lucy turned and saw Lyon standing there with his ice eagles coming out of his hand. He then ran to Lucy to help her up.

"Lucy are you okay?" He asked lifting her up. She couldn't put any pressure on her leg because of her burn. She took out her keys and called upon one of her spirits.

"Open the Gate of the Lion: Loke!" Lucy shouted. Like came out and immediately went to work. With Loke and Lyon both attacking the mage, Lucy looked back at train to see that everyone was out. She grabbed her whip and started making her way to the battle. She started attacking the mage while balancing on one foot.

The battle went on for a good 20 minutes. The mage laid on the ground and he appeared to be knocked out. Loke had gone back to the spirit world and Lyon was going up to Lucy to help her stand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here without your team?" Lyon asked steadying Lucy on a tree.

"Well, I only needed a little money for rent and so I took a simple mission on moving boxes for the money. I didn't think that they would want to go. And I also wanted all of the reward money," Lucy said wincing at the slight pain in her leg.

Lyon nodded understanding her reasoning. Team Natsu did have a reputation on destroying things. While Lyon had his back turned to the mage, the mage started mumbling a spell and getting up.

"In a world where magic is evil, and people are weapons, you will meet your end," he said lifting his hand and shooting a ray of magic toward the two near the tree. Lucy saw the magic and forced herself to get in front of Lyon and take the hit directly. She screamed in pain as her body started to glow and fade away.

"Lucy!" Lyon shouted. He stalked up to the mage and hit him in the face. "Where did Lucy go!?" he demanded. The mage just laughed and fell unconscious. Lyon shouted in frustration and froze the mages hands and feet. He hoisted the mage over his shoulder and made the long trek back to Magnolia.

At death city, a few moments later.

Maka and Black Star were training in the forest with their weapons behind the DWMA when they heard a girl scream. They immediately followed the sound to the very back of the forest. When they arrived they saw a blonde girl lying on the ground with her leg cut and burned, and her clothes all torn up. Soul and Tsubaki changed back into their human forms and they all stared at the girl in in the ground.

Maka being the responsible person she is went up to the girl and looked at her wounds. When she got there she saw the girl stir in her sleep and scream out in pain again. Maka tried to get the girl to stop.

The blonde, Lucy, had tears coming out of her eyes as she opened them and saw 4 people she didn't recognize looking at her. She sat up and backed up to a tree looking back at the people. She winced as she tried to stand but her bad leg collapsed under her and Lucy let out a small whimper and a few harsh breaths trying to ease the pain with her eyes closed tightly.

"Hey, calm down," Maka said, "We're not going to hurt you." Her voice was soothing and Lucy looked at her still breathing harshly. "My name's Maka, and these are my friends. Soul is the one with the white hair. Black Star has the blue hair. And the other girl is Tsubaki." She paused as Lucy processed the information. "Your leg looks pretty bad there, why don't we take you to the infirmary and get it cleaned."

Lucy nodded her head while she a mumbled a "Yeah" and she tried to stand again, but when she went to get up she was falling again. I guess that was a pretty powerful hit, Lucy thought. She was on her way down when she felt a pair of arms catching her. She looked up and saw Maka holding her upright. She mumbled a "Thanks," and grabbed Maka's arms to steady herself further.

"Soul come here and carry her," Maka said to Soul as she was supporting the blonde. He walked over and was about to pick her up when she protested.

"No, its fine I can walk," Lucy said weakly. "I've had worse." All the others looked at her like she is crazy. Lucy went to take a step with her good leg and was fine, but when she took a step with her bad one she cried out in pain once more and gripped onto Maka harder so she couldn't fall. At that point Soul came over and picked her up bridal style. Lucy bit her lip at the pain that coursed through her leg. Tears started to come out of her eyes once again.

They started making their way back to DWMA, and every couple feet Lucy would feel a sharp pain in her leg and grab hold of Soul's jacket tighter. She would then apologize let go of his jacket. And every time he would say that it was nothing.

Soul would look at the beauty in his arms and try to be as careful as possible to try not to hurt her. With the tears running down her face you would think that she would be screaming out in pain every 5 seconds, but Lucy was strong and kept her silent screams to herself.

They got up the stairs to the DWMA and went as fast as they could to the infirmary. As they were making their way to the infirmary, other students would look at them in confusion. Some of the guys would get nosebleeds by looking at Lucy, and they would get a swift Maka Chop to the head. They finally made it to their destination, Soul placed Lucy down on the bed and she finally let out a small noise.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "That hurt like a motherfucker," she chuckled and Soul along with her.

"Yeah sorry," Soul said as he stood up l rubbing the back of his head. "You're not from here are you?" He asked looking at the blonde in the bed.

"Where is here, and how did you know?" Lucy asked looking around the room. Maka had went to go get Nygus.

"Well, first you said 'Oh my Mavis' and people hear say Death instead of Mavis. And you are in the DWMA in Death City. Where are you from?" Soul asked.

"I'm from Magnolia in Fiore." Lucy said.

"How did you end up here? And with that gnarly burn?" Soul said pointing at Lucy's messed leg.

She was about to reply when Maka came in with Nygus and Professor Stein. They surrounded Lucy and she became uncomfortable a little.

"What's your name?" Professor Stein asked. "I've surely never seen you here before."

"That's because I've never been here before. I didn't even know this place existed. But my name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," she said sticking out her hand. Everyone proceeded to shake it and introduce themselves.

"What do you mean, you didn't know this place existed?" Stein asked cranking the screw in his head. All the people expected Lucy to be grossed out, but she was just sitting there as normal a person can be.

"I came from Fiore. I was riding a train back to my guild when the train was attacked by a dark mage, that's how I got this," she said pointing to her leg, "and when my friend and I thought the mage was out, he shot out a spell and I pushed my friend out of the way and got hit. I felt an enormous amount of pain, then blacked out, and when I came to I was surrounded by you guys." Lucy finished her story and looked around at the people. They all looked at her with wide eyes.

They all got into an offensive position. The weapons transformed and went to their respective meisters. Soul with Maka, and Tsubaki with Black Star. Lucy went to reach for her keys when she spoke.

"What are you guys doing? Did I say something?" She asked gripping her keys so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"YOU'RE A WITCH!?" They all said in unison.

"HEY!" Lucy retorted, "First of all, I take offense to that, and second, I still have a major headache and your yelling is not helping." She was still gripping her keys like a mad man. "I'm a mage, not a witch, idiot." Lucy said as she looked at everyone in the eye.

Black Star put Tsubaki next to Lucy's throat, and Lucy's breath hitched. They looked in each other's eyes, neither breaking the eye contact. Black Star's eyes looked like they belonged to a predator getting ready to attack its prey, while Lucy's, even though terrified at the moment, held determination, not a shimmer of fear in them since she had been in worse situations.

While they held their staring contest Maka looked at Lucy's soul, and she was taken back at what she saw. She saw that Lucy's soul was that not of a witch's, but a normal soul like anyone else. Maka looked at Professor Stein not sure what to do or what to make of the situation. He looked at her and nodded his head, telling her that he had seen the soul. Maka nodded back then proceeded to lower Soul. She went up to Black Star and put a hand on his shoulder. Both Lucy and Black Star looked at her.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked as she lowered him.

"Black Star," she said softly, "put Tsubaki down."

"What? Why?" Black Star responded, looking at Maka and then back at Lucy. "She's a witch, why should I stop," he said, then started pushing the ninja sword into Lucy's throat. Lucy winced slightly at the pain but still kept her composure. Professor Stein had seen her make this movement, and was surproised that she didn't break down yet. He then started to twist his screw.

"She's not a witch Black Star," Maka said looking at Lucy. "She doesn't have the soul of a witch." Lucy was still getting annoyed at the fact that she was getting called a witch.

Black Star locked gazes with Maka, trying to find out if she was lying. He didn't find anything. He then looked at the Professor, and he just looked at Black Star with the same look Maka did. He looked back at Lucy; she still had the determined look in her eyes even though she was in immense pain. Black Star sighed and dropped his hand. Tsubaki and Soul changed out of their weapon forms.

Lucy still held their gazes, but put her hands against her throat. She removed them and saw that there was blood on them. She sighed and looked at everyone in the room.

"Um, can I have a bandage or something?" She asked glancing at everybody in the room. Nygus snapped out of her daze and rushed to get the bandages. She came back and then started to wrap Lucy's neck.

"Thank you," Lucy said to Nygus when the wrapping was done.

"Yeah, no problem, but you shouldn't put any strain into it," Nygus replied. Lucy nodded in understanding.

"If you're not a witch,…then what are you?" Soul asked. Lucy turned to look at him, slightly cringing at the pain.

"Well," she started, "I'm a mage. Which is the equivalent of a witch, I guess, but where I come from, in Fiore, the term witch is an insult."

"So you are a witch!" Black Star yelled pointing at Lucy. Lucy held her head to ease the pain of it.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked going over to Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled at Maka, and then turned to Black Star hardening her gaze. She was about to retort, but Soul beat her to it.

"Did you not listen to her?" He asked turning towards Black Star. "She just said that she is a mage, not a witch." He turned toward her and smiled, one that which she gladly returned.

"I think I vaguely know what is going on here," Stein decided to chime in.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Well from her story," Stein started, "she said that she was fighting another mage, got hit with something, and got sent here. I believe that she is from another world, a dimension of some sort. Maybe Lord Death might have more knowledge on this than I do." He started twisting the screw.

"Then, let's go talk to Lord Death," Lucy said as she tried to get up, only to fall again. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see that Black Star had wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Thanks, I guess I have to be careful," she said rubbing the back of her neck after he set her upright.

"Yeah," Black Star said. They stood in silence when Lucy spoke up again.

"Well can we go?" She asked. They all looked to the Professor and he nodded.

"Good, oh, and do you guys happen to have anything I can use for my leg? Like crutches or at least a cane?" She asked pointing to her leg.

"Uh, I think so let me check," Nygus said, and then left the room to go and grab something.

Lucy sat back on the bed, ignoring the pain in her leg, and began fiddling with her keys. Loke's key was shining brightly and she just told him that she was fine.

"What are those?" Tsubaki asked.

"They're Celestial spirit keys. I'm a Celestial Spirit mage back in my world," Lucy replied. "Do you want to see how they work?" They all nodded hesitantly. "Don't worry this won't happen," she pointed to her leg, "and I'll just summon one of my silver keys, which aren't as powerful as the gold ones." She smiled up at them, and went to find Plue's key.

"Okay, ready?" She asked, and they nodded yes more excitedly than last time. "Okay, Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!" Lucy shouted. Plue then popped up with a cloud of gold dust, and then hugged Lucy.

"Puu-puunn," Plue said. Lucy just giggled.

"Yeah I know you were worried Plue, but look I'm fine," she said.

Everyone was looking at Plue and then back at Lucy. She looked at them and mentally slapped herself.

"Oh yeah, this is my celestial spirit Nikora, or as I call him Plue," Lucy said while turning the snowman around. Plue then went up to Black Star and started to pummel him, though not that hard.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked Plue. Lucy just started to laugh, and everyone laughed with her.

"He kinda saw that you held that knife to my neck, and yeah…" Lucy said while leaning over to pick up Plue. "Okay Plue, that's enough I think he's learned his lesson."

"Aww, he's so cute," Tsubaki said petting Plue on the head.

While everyone was messing around with Plue, Nygus entered the room with a couple of different canes, ranging from different sizes. Lucy sent Plue back, and picked out a cane. They all went on their way to see Lord Death.

* * *

Sup! Well I hope you enjoy it I could only edit the first two chapters in between all my classes...I'm such a failure TT^TT... Well I'll see y'all later bye.


End file.
